Ada cinta di Sekolah
by Notnot-chan
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya seorang hyuga hinata merasakan jatuh cinta. Apakah cintanya akan terbalaskan?/ Bagaimanakah perjuangan hinata untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati? ntlikedontread


**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Ada Cinta Di Sekolah © Notnot-chan**

Pair : Hinata.H x Sasuke.U

Rate : T

Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, dll

Happy reading Minna

Di pagi hari ini entah kenapa burung-burung berkicauan dengan ceria seakan-akan mereka sedang mendapat lagi dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding luar kelasnya. Saat ini dia sedang menjalankan hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas. Dia adalah Hinata hyuga, gadis yang memiliki julukan ' _si cantik namun ceroboh_ ' entah kapan dan siapa yang memberi julukan itu padanya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku selalu seceroboh ini" hinata sungguh menyesal karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, salahkan adiknya yang mengajaknya main game sampai-sampai dia melupakan tugasnya itu.

Hinata memicingkan matanya saat dia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung hinata berdetak dengan cepat. Hinata meraba dadanya , dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya, karena baru pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Sepertinya jantungku mau copot"

"Hai" tiba-tiba saja orang itu sudah berada didepannya dan menyapa hinata. Dan orang itu terlihat asing, sepertinya dia merupakan siswa baru disekolah ini.

"A-ada apa?" dengan gaya gagapnya dia menjawab siswa itu.

"Apakah benar ini ruang kelas 11-a?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pintu kelas.

"Ia b-benar" hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena dia tak sanggup menatap wajah lelaki itu, detak jantungnya akan semakin menggila kalau dia tetap menatap wajah orang itu.

"Sebaiknya k-kau segera m-masuk k-kelas" hinata kembali berucap, agar orang itu segera pergi dari hadapannya. Lelaki itu pun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya yang berada disebelah kelas hinata. Hinata merasa lega karena dia sudah pergi.

Hahh~ akhirnya hinata dapat bernapas dengan lega.

 **SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"Hina-chan, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

"Memangnya tenten-chan mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah sepupuku, dan sepertinya aku akan menginap disana" tenten berucap sambil menampilkan tatapan menyesal pada hinata. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak tega membiarkan sahabatnya pulang sendirian.

Tenten sangat tahu kalau hinata itu adalah seorang penakut, apalagi sekarang hari sudah mulai sore.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya. Bye" hinata menampilkan senyuman cerianya karena dia tidak ingin membuat tenten khawatir. Walau sebenarnya hinata mulai merasa was-was.'Aku takut, seandainya neji-nii tidak pergi keluar negeri. Mungkin dia akan menjemputku' hinata membatin.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil melamun, dia merutuki kesialan yang dialaminya hari ini. Pertama dihukum dan kedua dia harus pulang sendirian. Tapi lamunan hinata buyar saat dia melihat siswa baru itu, yang entah siapa namanya dia belum tahu. Tepat berada disampingnya?

 **Huaaaa**! Hinata menjerit terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menggila, lagi-lagi hinata merasa heran dengan dirinya. Karena setiap dia bertemu lelaki itu dia selalu berdebar.

"Apa aku seperti hantu?"

"T-tidak k-kok, a-aku cuma terkejut" balas hinata.

"Namaku Sasuke uchiha, kamu? " hinata menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan bersemu merah, dan bibirnya terkatup-katup gugup. Dia merasa sangat sulit berucap.

"A-aku h-hinata hyuga" akhirnya dia dapat berucap juga.

• **skiptime**

"Terima kasih, karena sasuke-kun sudah repot-repot mengantarku"

"Hn" balas sasuke, dia pun berpamitan dan pergi menjauh dari rumah hinata. Hinata terus saja menatap kepergian sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia saat sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

"Nee-chan kenapa belum masuk? ini sudah gelap" akhirnya hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara menggelegar dari adiknya.

"Aaaaa, iya" hinata berteriak sambil berlari, bahkan dia meninggalkan adiknya yang diam mematung. Menatap heran pada sang kakak.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai kakak seperti dia" hanabi bergumam sendiri sambil menepuk jidatnya. Kemudian ia pun masuk kerumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ada seorang gadis yang sedang bahagia, lihatlah dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil terus menatap sekolahnya itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya hari ini.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan sahabatnya sedang berdiri disampingnya. Hinata pun mendekat pada tenten dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta" hinata berbicara dengan pelan karena tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Pantas saja dia terlihat bahagia, tapi pada siapakah dia jatuh cinta.

"Siapa orang kau cintai itu?" tanya tenten.

"Rahasia" hinata pun berlari tidak lupa dengan suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

Semua orang yang berada disekitarnya menoleh pada hinata, dan hinata tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Hinata itu sudah dikenal sebagai siswi yang aktif dan ceria, jadi mereka tidak heran jika melihat hinata berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan semangat.

"Awas kau ya!" aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan. Semoga saja hari ini akan berakhir dengan lancar.

Dan pada siapakah hinata mendaratkan hati nya itu?

 **TBC**

AN::

Maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fanfic saya.

#seeunextchap


End file.
